a. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to a handbag that has a unique functional arrangement of components so that a number of desirable objectives are achieved simultaneously. These include maintaining a personal electronic device in a substantially horizontal position in the handbag with its screen facing up for easy use without ever needing reorientation, provision of at least two separate pocketbook or purse-like storage units, panels that provide multiple functions and more specifically allow for positioning thereof in closed and open positions to respectively protect and then expose the personal electronic device for use, and allow for plug-in recharging of the personal electronic device from an open side without the need to open the handbag. By “personal electronic device” is meant a mobile phone, PDA, digital music player, mini internet device or similar electronic device that utilizes mini-keyboard or touch screen functioning and has a screen.
b. Description of Related Art
The following patents and applications are representative of various types of inventions that may be related in some manner to the present invention:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,752 to Southwick describes a handbag system having a substantially rectangular body with an open middle compartment. Within the middle compartment are a plurality of sub-compartments sized for holding various personal safety items such as mace, a wireless phone and a pager. A closure flap is provided for partially covering the middle compartment. The closure flap is sized and arranged to allow unrestricted access to those personal safety items which are adjacent to the sides of the body when the closure flap is in a closed position. A closeable front and rear compartment are provided to store other miscellaneous personal items.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,330,961 B1 to Borja describes an elongated pouch having various storage pockets thereon is provided, for storage of personal articles therein, and is mounted upon a forearm of a user of the pouch such as the driver of an automobile. A personnel communicator device is positioned within the pouch, the personnel communicator device having a data transmission portion, typically a keyboard and a character display screen, facing the driver of the vehicle for facilitating data exchange between the driver and the personnel communicator device while operating the vehicle. The screen generated characters are displayed along a line parallel to the length of the forearm of the driver of the vehicle to facilitate easy reading of the characters by the driver of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,090,076 B2 to Hartstein et al. describes a handbag for housing a cell phone/Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) and containing a compartment for personal items is disclosed. The housing provisions include circuitry between inner lining and outer shell of handbag interconnecting various compartments therewithin, including backup battery compartment and a touch-operated screen (operable from the exterior). The handbag also has modular outlets to physically connect and integrate the cell phone/PDA system and an antenna to facilitate wireless connection.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,028,872 B2 to Hamlin describes a utility pocket for use with a tool pouch or bag, or with such items as a brief case, soft sided cooler, or a backpack. The utility pocket has a clam shell shaped outer member which is biased toward an associated sidewall panel by means of elastic webbing. A pair of mating permanent magnets come into contact as the pocket moves from the open position to the closed position and helps to bias the pocket to the closed position, as well as imparting a snap-closure action to the pocket. The material chosen for the pocket helps it to retain its clam shell shape without requiring internal reinforcing members, such as wire springs or other metal reinforcing elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,132,601 B2 to Wang describes a tote bag for being partitioned or alternatively expanded. The bag has a partition mode and an expansion mode and includes a front panel, a rear panel, and a pair of side panels. The front panel is attached to the rear panel by the pair of side panels. The pair of side panels fold and attach to each other to form a partition thereby dividing the tote bag into a pair of compartments when the tote bag is in the partition mode thereof and separate from each other and unfold to eliminate the partition thereby expanding the tote bag when the tote bag is in the expansion mode thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,225,973 B1 to Bellinson describes a personal garment apparatus resembling a holster-like shoulder bag that is worn over a person's shoulder having a plurality of pouches and pockets to store and transport various articles. The presently defined preferred embodiment consists of: three front pockets for a cell phone, a palm pilot, a USB key, a MP3 player, money clip, etc.; another larger zipper pocket situated behind the flap pockets to hold flat items like a checkbook, a passport, tickets, etc.; an adjustable strap to customize the shoulder fit for most people; and, a set of attachment clips allowing the invention to be reversed for wear on either shoulder. Besides being a new fashion accessory, the invention's functionalities are intended to provide easier access and increased comfort when compared to similar items being carried on a belt, about the waist or in pockets.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D616,644 S to Ramon shows a multi-compartment accessory holder to be attached to the arm of a user.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the present invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.